Once Upon A December
by DecemberRoses
Summary: After an accident Kurt loses his memory. He's currently living with a man claiming to be his boyfriend.  One day at a bar, something happens that changes Kurt's life.  As if it wasn't already confusing enough. Klaine, Puckurt, Kurtofsky.
1. Once Upon A Prologue

_**Hey! So, this is my first Glee fic, but I've read a lot so I'm excited.**_

_**I'm not going to tell you how much of this is canon, you'll just have to find out as it goes along. You pretty much find out with the character.**_

_**The pairings in this are: Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Puck, and Kurt/Karofsky. (Love triangle FTW)**_

_**BTW this first chapter is just a prologue, the next chapters will be longer.**_

**WwWwWwWwW**

I can almost hear a voice. I can almost feel arms around me. I can almost sense a comforting emotion. I can almost see a brilliant white sky. I can almost feel pain.

But I can't. It all fades. Like it's being pulled away. Like someone doesn't want me to remember, but wants me to know it's there.

**WwWwWwWwW**

The room is painted a sickly off-white color, the view from the window of a Seven-11 gas station, the only sounds of muffled cars and people walking outside the room and faint beeping a heart monitor.

There sat a boy. He hadn't slept in hours, it was clearly written on his face. He sat watching a sleeping boy with bright brown hair, a cat wrapped around his head.

_Knock knock._

The boy in the chair turned around to see a man with a pure white doctors coat knocking at the door giving him a sympathetic smile.

"How are you doing this morning, Sir?" The doctor asked as he walked into the room over to the boy lying in the bed.

"I've been better." The boy says, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Did you sleep at all?" The doctor asked as he read something off of a chart.

"Not really. Almost nodded off. Sleep isn't real the most important thing on my mind." The boy says, his eyes fixed on the sleeping boy.

"I understand." The doctors nods.

Silence follows. Neither have much to say to the other.

"He seems to be doing fine. It's just a matter of if he wakes up-"

"When. When he wakes up."

The air in the room stills in an uncomfortable hold. The doctor stares at the boy for a while, before speaking again.

"When he wakes up. Is there anything I can get-"

"No."

The room becomes uncomfortable again. However the doctor is used to dealing with grieving people, so it's nothing new. It never makes it easier though.

"Well, you know where to find me. Alert me if anything changes." The doctor makes his way out of the room, leaving the boy alone again.

More hours pass. The boy unmoving, eyes still transfixed on the sleeping boy in front of him.

**WwWwWwWwW**

_"I think it's sweet." _He hears a nurse outside his room say.

_"I think it's weird." _He hears another interject.

_"It's not weird. You just have no sense of romance."_

_"Who says it's romance? Looks more like guilt to me."_

Who are they to talk, the boy thinks, who are they to judge, when they haven't the slighted clue what's going on. What happened. All they've been through.

_"Could be. I like to think it's romance though."_

_"I get a bad vibe from that kid. He won't even give his name, I say that's trouble. I don't get why the chef is letting him stay. We don't even know how they know other each, what their relationship is."_

_"It's a little odd, I will admit."_

_"What if he's the one who did this to him-"_

At hearing this the boy stands up and goes over to the door, glaring at the two blond nurses before shutting the door.

How immature can people be, he thinks.

**WwWwWwWwW**

My eyes are heavy. They feel like their nailed shot. I try to open them, but I can't. I hear a faint beeping noise coming from somewhere, but I don't know where. I feel something grab my hand-or, some_one_ grab my hand. I think I hear that person calling for someone. Who are they calling for? Why do they sound so desperate? What makes them care so much?

I try again to open my eyes, finding them easier to open this time.

I open my eyes to see a man with dark eyes and dark curly hair, leaning over me, looking at me with such a scared, excited, and loving look.

"Oh my god, You're awake!" He practically screams at me through tears.

"Wh..who are you?"

**WwWwWwWwW**

_**Okay, I realize that is the most cliché way to end this, or to simply have their for that matter, but it had to be done. I'll try not to have anything that bad again.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**_

_**P.S if anyone knows how to do that page cutter line thing, please help a broth'a out. I have no idea.**_

_**P.S.S I made this Kurt/Blaine so people could find it easier (I'm guessing if I just have Kurt it'll get a bit backwashed...) but that doesn't mean it's going to be Kurt/Blaine centric, nor will they necessarily end up together.**_


	2. Once Upon A Strange New feeling

"Wh…Who are you" He asked quietly, looking at the man with a mix of fear and wonderment.

"I-….I'm….You don't remember me?" The man asked, slightly confused.

"I-…no…I'm sorry….I don't-" Before he could finish his sentence the door swung open and a older looking man in a white coat came rushing into the room.

"Is he awake?" The older man in white looked over at him, his expression softening once he sees he's awake. "Hello, my name is doctor Russle. How are you feeling?" Doctor Russle asks, going around to the empty side of the bed he's laying on.

"I'm….I'm not quite sure. My head sorta hurts." He slowly reaches up to his, feeling something wrapped around it.

"Okay…" Doctor Russle quickly writes something down then looks back at him. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I…I don't know…" he says sortly, afraid of the darkness clouded in his mind.

"What _do you _remember?" The Doctor asks slowly.

"um….I….nothing. I don't remember anything."

**WwWwWwWwWwW**

After a few more questions, the doctor left, leaving him alone with the man with dark hair.

"So…You don't remember anything?" The man asks.

"Yes! I don't remember anything! I thought that was apparent!" He snaps, quickly regretting it seeing the man's face fall. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean….I'm just scared, and confused, and…and I don't really know what's going on."

The man looks at him understandingly, "I know. I'm sorry too."

"You don't need to be sorry for anything."

A silence falls over the room, though somehow it's not awkward or filled with tension. It's comfortable.

"So….How do I know you?" He asks, laughing at the question to try and lighten the dull feeling in the room. The man laughs quietly along, smiling a beautiful smile. The man waits a second before responding, seeming to be deciding what best to say.

"Well, you see…I'm…we're…I'm your boyfriend." The man says, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh….Oh." He says quietly.

Silence falls over the room again. This time it's awkward.

"I'm sorry. I should know that." He says shaking his head, as if that will knock sense into his jumbled head.

"No, It's okay. You don't even remember your own name, I don't blame you for not remembering me." The man smiles at him.

"I guess so….Oh yeah, could you um…..this is weird…could you tell me my name?" He says, now being the one avoiding eye contact. The man laughs a whole hearted laugh, looking at him with such adoring eyes that it calms his nerves, while at the same time setting them on fire.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." The man says, his smile and warm gaze still intact. Something about it makes his-Kurt's- chest feel full, yet light and free at the same time. A very strange feeling.

"Kurt…okay….Could you also tell me your name?" He asks, having trouble talking to the man with this weird feeling in his chest.

"Of course. Blaine Anderson." Blaine takes Kurt hand in his.

"Blaine…" The name makes a feeling of sadness and emptiness wash over Kurt. Clearly written across his face, as Blaine's face quickly changes to one of concern.

"You okay there?" Blaine asks, tilting his head up to meet his own.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's nice to meet you, Blaine. Or-I mean- not meet-I'm sorry- we're-" Kurt's sure his face is bright red, judging from the heat coming over him as he keeps stumbling on, willing himself to stop. But Blaine just laughs in a understanding and adoring way, smiling at him with his heart stopping smile.

"It's totally fine. Don't worry, I know for you this is the first time we're meeting." He says warmly.

"But it's not. That's unfair to you." Kurt counters quickly.

"I'm flattered you're worried about how I'm feeling, but you're the one who can't remember anything, that's what is unfair." Blaine says keeping up his bright smile. Kurt feels the light and freeing, yet very confusing feeling in his chest again.

"Your smile makes me feel strange." Kurt says suddenly, before he could give much thought to what he's saying.

"Does it now? How so." Blaine says, leaning back in his chair with a smug grin on his face, clearly extremely amused.

"Well….My…M-my chest feels light, and sorta empty like nothing's in there, and my h-h-heart stops and…." Kurt can't even finish his sentence due to the mass embarrassment he feels. God, he is such an idiot! Why is he saying this? "This isn't really something people say…is it?" He says, nervously chuckling.

"I missed that." Blaine says bluntly.

"Missed what?" Kurt asks, wondering, but mostly just wanting to move on from the subject of his extreme failure of social awareness.

"Your nervous laugh. Whenever you're nervous, you do the most adorably little laugh." Blaine says with such fondness in his voice.

Suddenly Kurt feels very uncomfortable. Not that he didn't before, but in a different way now. Blaine knows more about him then he does, he has memories with him, they have a life, and he's forgotten all of it. Shouldn't Blaine hate him for forgetting?

"How are you not….mad…that I've forgotten about us?" Kurt asks, feeling dumb after the question leaves his lips.

"Kurt." Blaine says sternly, leaning close again and taking both of Kurt's hands in his. "This is not your fault. You didn't ask for this. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Oh yeah, speaking of that," Kurt says quickly changing the subject, pulling his hands away. Even if they are boyfriends, and Blaine does know him, _he _doesn't know _Blaine, _the whole intimate thing is slightly weird for Kurt. "How did I get…" Kurt looks around the room. "here."

Blaine looks slightly nervous, mouth hanging open looking for the right words.

Before Blaine can speak, Doctor Russle comes back.

"Hi, how are we feeling?" He smiles at Kurt. Kurt notes how his heart doesn't jump, he doesn't feel light and free when Doctor Russle smiles at him. It's nothing like Blaine.

"I'm doing okay." Kurt smiles back.

"Well, Mr, Hummel, it would appear you have Retrograde Amnesia, which means you can't remember anything prior to waking up."

"Will I get my memories back?" Kurt asks quietly, voice shaking. Blaine squeezes his hand reassuringly.

"It's possible. You might remember bits and pieces over time, and you may remember everything, or you may not. But it will take time." Doctor Russle turns to Blaine, "Sir, may I please speak to you outside?" Blaine nods and gets up, sending Kurt a small smile and a 'be right back' before heading out the door with Doctor Russle.

Kurt tries to listen, but can't hear them from where he is. '_wow,' _He thinks, '_How did you get yourself into this mess? At least I have Blaine.' _Kurt thinks, closing his eyes and relaxing.

**WwWwWwWwWwWw**

It has been a week since Kurt woke up and he's finally gonna get to go home. He was excited, till he realized he didn't know where home _was._

"Kurt…" Blaine said, a pained expression on his face. "Your family, that is, they….died. Some time ago." He said, looking straight into Kurt eyes. All Kurt can do is stare blankly back.

"Oh. Um. That's okay, I guess." Kurt looked away, not able to look at Blaine. "I mean, it's not like I knew. I mean, I did, but, you know what I mean…" He trailed off. Blaine knows this was hard for Kurt to hear, even if he didn't remember them.

"Then, where do I live?" Kurt asked finally looking up at Blaine.

"You live with me." Blaine said with a grand smile.

In the past week, Kurt had learned only a few things about his life. He learned he was twenty-one, lived in new york, had a insanely good looking boyfriend who seemed to care about him a lot, and was in a hit and run car accident. And he now knew his family is dead and he lives with his insanely good looking boyfriend who cares about him a lot. Not quite as much as he'd like, but it was enough he supposed.

"Shall we go?" Blaine offered his hand to Kurt, who smiled up in return and took the offered hand.

As they walked out of the hospital, Kurt felt scared. Scared of this world he'd forgotten, scared of the darkness in the back of his mind, screaming at him yet staying sickly quiet. As Kurt thought about everything he had in front of him to face, He felt Blaine squeeze his hand, Kurt looked over at Blaine and Blaine smiled at him. Seeing his smile, his heart-stopping-chest-freeing-smile, Kurt knew he'd make it through.

They'd make it through.

Together.

**WwWwWwWwWwWw**

_**Hello again! Thank you for reading.**_

_**Okay, now I know this probably seems like the worst most unprofessional hospital EVER. That is because I don't know much about how hospitals work, nor do I want much(any really) of this story to be tied to a hospital. It did what it needed to now I want it gone. GONE I SAY. So just stick with it and don't think to much about it….thank you again for reading.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**P.S Please, if you know how to do the page cutter thing, **_**please **_**tell me. My whole 'WwWw' is strange.**_


	3. Once Upon A Ball Of Gloop

They arrived at Blaine's-Their- apartment after an hour long drive through the busy streets of New York. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes on one thing long enough, there was so much to see Kurt almost wished they hit more traffic. The city was amazing, covered in a snowy blanket of white.

They walked up three flights of stairs before finally reaching their apartment. It wasn't bad, very small, Kurt wasn't sure how two people lived here, but he wouldn't complain. While it was small it was very neat. There wasn't a single thing out of place. No dirty dishes in the sink, no pillows fallen off the couch. The walls where covered in artwork, very nice looking artwork Kurt would say, the paintings all had many different colored, as opposed to the plain white walls.

"Nice place you got here." Kurt said walking further into the apartment. "Or, we got here." He quickly added.

"Thanks." Blaine said walking into the kitchen, "You want something to drink?"

"Some water would be nice." Kurt said coming over to sit at the table in the kitchen. It was a small table, but it fairly nice looking. It appeared to only seat one person, as there was only one chair. "Why do we only have one chair?"

"Oh." Blaine paused, pouring the water, "Well, you just moved in a few days before the accident. We hadn't got around to it." He said as he placed the water in front of Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt said as a took a sip of water, "Does that mean we still have to get my stuff?"

"No." Was all Blaine said. Kurt kept looking at him, expecting more then 'no' but 'no' seemed all he was gonna get.

"Well alright then." Kurt said after a while. Silence filled the air, the only sounds of Kurt drinking and faint noises of cars.

"So, do I have a job or anything?" Kurt asked, finally breaking the dragging silence.

"No. but I have a job singing at nightclubs and bars."

"Really? Can I hear you sing?" Kurt said excitedly. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's sudden change of mood.

"Why don't we sing together?" Blaine said as he stood up and walked over to a black box sitting on the counter.

"Blaine. I don't remember any songs." Kurt said watching Blaine skeptically.

"Just go with it. You'll feel it in you." Blaine said as song a started to play. Kurt couldn't place the song, but something about it was so familiar. Blaine came back over to Kurt with a big smile on his face, and gestured to Kurt for him to start singing.

Without even realizing what he was doing, or how he was doing it, Kurt got up and started to sing. "_I really can't stay." _

**"**_**But baby, It's cold outside." **_Blaine sang back, chasing Kurt around the room.

_I've got to go away_

_**But baby, It's cold outside.**_

_This evening has been_

_**Been hoping that you'd drop in**_

_So very nice_

_**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**_

_My mother will start to worry_

_**Beautiful, what's your hurry?**_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_**Listen to the fireplace roar**_

_So really I'd better scurry_

_**Beautiful, please don't hurry**_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more_

_**Put some records on while I pour**_

_The neighbors might faint_

_**Baby, it's bad out there**_

_Say, what's in this drink?_

_**No cabs to be had out there**_

_I wish I knew how_

_**Your eyes are like starlight**_

_To break the spell_

_**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_

_**Mind if I move in closer?**_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**_

_I really can't stay_

_**Baby don't hold out**_

_oh but it's cold outside - __**oh baby it's cold outside**_

_I've got to go home_

_**But, baby, you'll freeze out there**_

_Say, lend me your coat_

_**It's up to your knees out there**_

_You've really been grand_

_**I'm thrilled when you touch my hand**_

_But don't you see_

_**How can you do this thing to me?**_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_**Think of my life long sorrow**_

_At least there will be plenty implied_

_**If you got pneumonia and died**_

_I really can't stay_

_**Get over that hold out**_

_Ohhh, but it's cold outside - __**Ohhh, baby it's cold outside**_

They ended the song flapping down on the couch smiling at each other with goofy grins on their faces. Kurt looks away after a moment to instead take up staring down at his hands.

"Wow. Where'd that come from." Kurt said with a laugh.

"I guess you're a natural." Blaine said fondly.

"You have a lovely voice by the way." Kurt said after a moment of silence.

"Thank you. So do you."

"I very much enjoyed it."

"You should come sing with me at the bar sometime." Blaine said getting up to turn the CD player off.

"Oh no I couldn't do that, that's where you work." Kurt said quickly brushing off the idea.

"They let me get away with a lot. Besides, the boss has been wanting me to duet with someone for awhile."

"How come we've never done this before, then?" Kurt questioned.

"Well," Blaine said as he walked back to sit on the couch, "I guess it never came up." he said sitting down. They stayed there staring at each other for a while. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath against his lips, sending his every nerve endings into a crazy tingle. His eyes darting back and forth between Blaine's eyes and lips, Kurt felt Blaine slowly leaning closer.

"I love you." Blaine said quietly, an inch away from Kurt's lips. Before Blaine had a chance to close the distance, Kurt pushed him away quickly standing up. Kurt's eyes looked everywhere but Blaine, as Blaine looked up at Kurt shocked. After a moment, Blaine's face shifted to one of understanding.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I know this must seem fast but-"

"I'm tired. It's been a long day, I just want to go to sleep." Kurt said before Blaine could finish, stare avoiding eye contact, eyes darting feverishly around the room. Blaine stared back for a moment, clearly hurt by Kurt's words.

"Yeah…um…" Blaine slowly got up, rubbing the back of his head, now unable to look at Kurt himself. "Down that hall there's a bedroom, You can sleep there." Blaine said pointing to a hallway. "I'll be out here."

"Thank you." Kurt said quickly making his way to the hall. Before disappearing behind the wall, Kurt turned around and finally looked at Blaine full on. He opened his mouth to speak, but clearly losing his words he just smiled and walked away.

As Kurt left Blaine sat tiredly down on the couch, putting his head in his hands and letting out a long sigh. Kurt stood leaning against the wall listening to Blaine. _'I love you.' _Those words hurt Kurt. They scared him, it was all happening to fast. He doesn't even know who he is, how can he handle someone loving him, when he doesn't even know who _he _is? After a second of standing there, Kurt finally makes his way to the bedroom.

**WwWwWwWwWwWw**

Kurt awoke to the sun beating down on his face and the sound of honking cars. Despite the extremely uncomfortable bed and loud city noises, Kurt slept quite well. He had borrowed one of Blaine's sweaters and lose fitting jeans the pervious day, lacking cloths himself, and ended up sleeping in a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants he found. Kurt found himself highly disliking such clothes, but he wasn't in a place to demand nicer, more fitting clothes. It had lead him to wondering where his own clothes were, he was told he lived here.

He came out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to find Blaine sining softly along to a familiar tune making…well, something. Kurt wasn't sure what.

"_You…make….me…feel like I' m livin' a-" _At this point Blaine seemed to notice Kurt, for he stopped singing and looked up at him with a big heart stopping smile. "Good morning! How are you feeling?" Blaine asked as he mixed a bowl of…something together.

"Quite well actually. What are you making?" He said as he sat down at the table.

"I am making my famous blueberry pancakes!" Blaine said holding out the bowl to Kurt. He couldn't help but think it looked like a big bowl of gloop. Kurt blankly stared back at the bowl for a few seconds.

"Inviting…" He said looking away. Blaine quickly got to pouring the gloop onto what seemed to be a heater of sorts.

"Hey, I was wondering something." Kurt said, carefully watching Blaine pour each blob of gloop onto the heater. "Where are all my clothes?"

"Your clothes?" Blaine repeated, "We haven't got them in yet. We sold most of your stuff, I have pretty much all we need."

"I'm pretty sure I need clothes." Kurt said with a bit of a laugh as he watched Blaine flip the gloop balls to reveal actual edible looking things.

"That's why I said we haven't gotten them yet. In fact, I was thinking today I would run over to your old place and get them." Blaine said cheerly.

"That'd be nice. Oh, maybe seeing where I used to live will help me remember something!"

"Actually," Blaine said as he picked up the now fully cooked gloop balls and placed them in front of Kurt, "I was thinking only I would go. I was thinking you could like another day to just lay low and do nothing." Blaine said almost nervously.

"Blaine. I haven't done anything since I woke up. I wanna get out, start finding out who I am and what I like to do. Start my life. I don't see the point in waiting around, I wasn't badly hurt in the accident , just my memory. And the only way to hep that is to get out and not sit here all day everyday." Kurt said, feeling proud of himself. Huh, maybe he was the type of person to go on long rants about life.

"I didn't say everyday!" Blaine defended, "Just today. I promise to take you out tomorrow, okay?" Blaine said pulling out the chair across from Kurt and sitting down.

"Blaine! Come on, please?" Kurt begged. Blaine gave Kurt a long stare, clearly trying to decide what to do.

"Fine." Blaine said with a sigh. Kurt quickly got very excited and started clapping. "But not to get your clothes." Kurt's face fell. "Tonight, you can come to work with me." Blaine said in a 'I'm done talking about this.' kind of way.

"Fine. I can live with that." Kurt said dramatically. Blaine smiled at Kurt before getting back to his cooked gloop balls.

**WwWwWwWwWwWwW**

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**More characters to come next chapter.**_

_**Please review!**_


	4. Once Upon A Song

Kurt spent most of the day sitting on Blaine's -Their _(Kurt thinks he really needs to get better at referring to things as 'Theirs' instead of Blaine's) _- couch endlessly flipping through channels on the small TV. If there is one thing Kurt got out of this day, it's not he certainly isn't going to do it again.

After a long agonizing day Blaine finally returned home with Kurt's clothes. Kurt immediately took to sorting everything and putting it away. Although he wasn't quite sure why, he great joy looking through all the clothes, pairing them up with other clothes, they were certainly better then Blaine's sweats.

"So," Kurt called from the living room where he was sorting all the clothes. The apartment had one big room where it held a small kitchen and living room, then a hallway that led to the bedroom and one bathroom. "You said I could come with you tonight?"

"I did." Blaine said from the kitchen where he appeared to making a dinner of sorts. Kurt hoped it was more cooked gloop balls. "We'll be leaving right after dinner, so get your outfit together."

"Do I really need to get it together right now?" Kurt complained, wanting nothing more then to sit and smell that delicious smell. "What are you making?"

"Pasta and garlic bread. Trust me on this, we'll be late if I let you wait till the last minute." Blaine said laughing.

"Fine then. I will go pick out a fabulous outfit for tonight's outing." Kurt said taking his clothes and strutting off to the bedroom.

**WwWwWwWwWwW**

After a short drive through the dark streets of Nw York, they arrived at 'Dollhouse Bar', which was apparently the name of the bar Blaine works at. Kurt was intrigued, yet at the same time appalled by the place. It smelled strongly of something Kurt could only assume was beer. He didn't like it, to say the least. The bar was littered with men gulping down drink after drink, and women cheering them on. There was a band playing weird songs about sex and money, and after listening to more of the lyrics, Kurt decided he defiantly didn't like this place.

"You work _here_?" Kurt asked, or shouted, at Blaine as he led him towards the back.

"Part time. This is only a short gig for a few weeks, I mainly work in a more…..friendly place." Blaine yelled back, smiling at Kurt while still pulling him through the crowd.

Blaine led Kurt to the back side of the stage, pulling out a guitar from behind the stage.

"Why don't you get yourself a drink," He said as he handed Kurt some money. "Nothing to strong though." Blaine patted his shoulder and smiled at him. Kurt felt his stomach drop and chest go numb at the small touch. Quickly shaking away the strange, yet becoming familiar feeling brought on by Blaine's smile, Kurt made his way over to the bar and watched the stage not yet ordering any drinks.

The band onstage ended their song and thanked the crowd as they cheered. "Thank you! Thank you!" The lead singer said into the loud microphone, "Next up, we have the lovely and talented…Blaine Anderson!" The singer all but screamed.

There was a mix of cheers and 'boos' from the crowd as Blaine took the stage.

"Hi everybody. I wrote this song about a week ago, something happened to a person I care very much about. I'd like to dedicated this song to that person." Blaine made eye contact with Kurt, showing he was talking to him. Kurt couldn't help but smile. He had never had a song dedicated to him before! Well, maybe he did. He wouldn't know.

Blaine put down his guitar and walked over to the piano on stage and started playing. The song sounded beautiful.

_"__I've been alone_ _Surrounded by darkness_ _I've seen how heartless_ _The world can be"_

Blaine played the song with such emotion, it was almost to overwhelming to watch. And it had only just started.

_"I've seen you crying_ _You felt like it's hopeless_ _I'll always do my best_ _To make you see"_

Blaine sang the whole song staring into Kurt's eyes. Kurt couldn't look away. Not for a second.

_"Baby, you're not alone_ _Cause you're here with me_ _And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_ _Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_ _And you know it's true_ _It don't matter what'll come to be_ _Our love is all we need to make it through"_

There was something in the way Blaine sang, Kurt almost felt like Blaine was singing to some long lost love, like he was reaching for someone with his words, like he was setting fire to the hearts of everyone watching, most of all Kurt's heart.

_"I still have trouble_ _I trip and stumble_ _Trying to make sense of things sometimes_ _I look for reasons_ _But I don't need 'em_ _All I need is to look in your eyes_ _And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_ _Cause you're here with me_ _And nothing's ever gonna take us down_ _Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_ _And you know it's true_ _It don't matter what'll come to be_ _Our love is all we need to make it through"_

Kurt stared back lovingly into Blaine's eyes, he thought he heard shouts and the sound of people hitting the ground, but all he could think about was Blaine.

Blaine.

Blaine.

Everything was Blaine.

_"Cause you're here with me"_

The sound of punching.

_"And nothing's ever gonna bring us down"_

The sound of someone yelling his name.

_"Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you"_

The sound of footsteps running across the bar.

_"And you know it's true"_

The sound of a drink falling to the floor.

_"It don't matter what'll come to be"_

The sound of being quickly turned around.

_"You know our love is all we need"_

The sound of the heavy breathing of a man staring into Kurt's eyes.

_"Our love is all we need to make it through"_

The feeling of lips on his.

**WwWwWwWwWwW**

_**Okay, I know this chatter is really short, I'm very sorry for that, but I just had to end it there. I wanted to write more, but I just had to. It was to perfect. **_

_**I'm **_**begging **_**you to review. I would really like to know what people think, or if they are actually reading this at all, it's a little disheartening to write without knowing people are reading and enjoying it.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**The next chapter will be out very soon I promise. **_

_**P.S For anybody who for some reason doesn't know, The song was 'Not Alone' By Darren Criss.**_


	5. Once Upon A Kiss

Time seemed to slow down, noises faded into the background, the only thing Kurt could focus on being the feel of lips on his. He felt strong arms wrap around him, one hand cupping the back of his head slowly bringing him in closer. Suddenly Kurt couldn't even remember where he was, who he was, or why he was there. All that there was, was that moment.

But it only lasted a few seconds. Time returned to it's normal speed, noises came back to the quiet room, and Kurt remember Blaine. Blaine, his boyfriend. and he was Kurt, who was right now kissing someone else. Not just anyone else.

A totally random stranger.

The kiss broke away and Kurt got a real look at the mysterious person who had their tongue in his mouth only a moment ago. He was much taller than Kurt and had short brown hair with misty hazel eyes. Kurt found himself getting lost in his eyes, these beautiful eyes all he could think about.

"I finally found you." The man whispered softly. His voice was deep and husky, it made Kurt melt.

It only took Kurt another moment to realize the music had stopped, and all the noise in the bar had stopped. He turned his head away from the man with hazel to see an entire room full of people with their eyes on them. On him.

He looked around the room slowly, seeing the faces of shocked people who, no doubt, noticed Blaine's singing to him and-Oh gosh.

Blaine.

Kurt's eyes shot suddenly to Blaine who was on stage, staring at him with his mouth hanging open. Before Kurt knew what was going on, Blaine was running off the stage towards him.

"Blaine, I-" Before Kurt could finish his sentence, Blaine ran over and punched the man who was, Kurt realized, still holding him till that point.

"You fucking ASSHOLE!" Blaine yelled at the man as he kicked him in the stomach. The guy doubled over in pain, not being able to reply.

"Blaine. He just-"

"He just what? Kissed you? You're mine! He has no right to do that!" Blaine said with another kick to the man's stomach.

"Blaine!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders and turned him around to face him. "Calm. Down." Blaine seemed to calm down a little, but was still breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Kurt said leaning down the man with hazel eyes.

"I-..I'm fine, Kurt." Kurt helped the hazel eyed man up. Once the man was on his feet he turned to Blaine, towering over him. "What's your fucking problem, man?" The man said, cocking his head to the side.

"What's my _fucking_ problem? You fucking kissing my boyfriend that's my problem!" Blaine said, shoving the man.

"Woah woah hold up. Your boyfriend?" The man said, sounding very offended.

"Yes. My. Boyfriend." Blaine said getting up close to the man. Kurt's eyes darted back and forth between the two, growing more nervous by the second.

"The hell you talkin' bout? Kurt's _my _boyfriend." Silence filled the room over. No one said a word, the whispers from the watching crowd died. Kurt and Blaine could only stare at the man.

"_What?_" They both said at the same time.

"I don't have fucking time for this." The man said, looking over at Kurt. "Kurt, are you okay? What happened? Why are you with this-" Kurt quickly held up his hand, silencing the man.

"Okay. Let's take this back a step. You're my boyfriend?" Kurt said slowly, looking at the man, who slowly nodded back. "And you," Kurt said turning to Blaine. "Are also my boyfriend." Blaine stared back with a blank face. "Was I….cheating on you guys, or something?" Kurt said, feeling very confused.

"You're cheating on me? With this small ass fucker?" The man said slowly to Kurt, before turning to Blaine. "THE FUCK BRO!" The man said shoving Blaine, who fell on the ground as the crowd quickly moved away, none able to take their eyes off the scene.

"Woah, calm down there big boy. I'm sure Blaine had no idea-" Suddenly the man pushed Kurt up against the bar counter, pinning him down.

"And you. How the hell could you do this to me? I thought…..I loved you. I do love you. I never thought you could do something like this…" The man, almost to the point of crying.

"Okay, you need to listen. I don't know what's going on here. I have amnesia." Kurt said, desperately trying to calm this man down. He was scared shitless, to say the least.

"You….what?" The man said, shocked. "Bullshit. That's the lamest-"

"No, really. I was in a car accident about three weeks ago. See, I got this scar from it." Kurt turned to his side and pulled up part of his shirt to reveal a long edgy gash. "If we were really together, I'm sure you would have already known that was there if I were lying. I have no idea if I was cheating on you, I'm sorry if I was, but I honestly have no idea. I would never do that now." Kurt said, his first intent to calm the man down, but as he was talking and looking into his beautiful eyes, all he wanted to do was make the man feel better. "Do you believe me?" Kurt said hopefully.

"I…" The man paused, staring at the scar. "I guess so. Does that hurt?" He asked concerned.

"No. A little when I put soap on it, but no." Kurt said pulling his shirt down, smiling faintly. "Hey…could you um…" Kurt looked at the man's hands, which were still pinning him down.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry." The man released Kurt.

"So…This is really awkward. I feel horrible, but I don't remember you at all. I mean, I don't remember anything." Kurt mumbled.

"Then why do you remember him?" The man said nodding his head to Blaine, who sat watching angrily on the ground.

"I don't. He was at the hospital when I woke up." Kurt said, still very confused. "So, um, could you tell me your name?" Kurt said in a small voice.

The man let out a long sigh before saying, "Dave. My name's Dave."

"Dave? As in Dave Karofsky?" Blaine said in shock, still on the ground.

"Yes. As in Dave Karofsky. What's it to you shorty?" Dave spat back at Blaine. Before anyone knew what was happening Blaine was up and Dave was down. It took Kurt a second to realize Blaine had hit Dave again.

"Blaine! Come on!" Kurt yelled at Blaine.

"I thought you looked familiar, asshole!" Blaine spat at Dave.

"The fuck now? I thought we covered the whole 'asshole' thing." Dave said, wiping blood from his mouth.

"You just can't keep away from him, can you? You had to steal his first kiss, now you take it again this time around? He had a chance to have a real first kiss, then you had to step in." Blaine said, clearly in rage.

"How do you know that? Who the fuck are you?" Dave said trying to sound tough, but Kurt could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Name's Blaine. Anderson. Dalton Academy." Realization crossed Dave's face, while Kurt stood only more confused.

"I remember you." Dave said standing up, a cocky grin on his face. "You're that fag Kurt brought to-" Before Dave could fully stand he was down again.

"You're one to talk! Fag? Seriously? Some of us actually left high school. You should think about trying it." Blaine spat at him.

"Would you guys stop it already?" Kurt came in between them. "Look around you." Blaine and Dave slowly looked around at everyone watching. "You guys are acting very immature right now. Could we just, talk this over? Besides, I have no idea what happened, but from the looks of it, I'm the one you guys should be hitting around. Not each other." Kurt said, out of breath from just watching them.

"Fine." Dave said backing up and taking a seat at the bar. Blaine just kept his head down.

"Okay everyone, show's over. Go back to whatever is it you do with your time." Kurt called out, turning around to huge crowd watching. Slowly the voices and whispers came back to the bar, and more or less everyone went back to their drinking and what not. "Blaine. Sit down." Kurt said firmly to Blaine who quickly went to take a seat one over from Dave. Kurt stood, standing in front of the two.

"Okay. You guys have to help me out here. Dave," Kurt said turning to Dave. "How long have we been together?"

"About five months. We were living in Lima, Ohio but we decided to move to New York about two months ago, due to personal reasons." Dave said casting a glance at Blaine.

"Okay…and Blaine." Kurt turned to Blaine. "How long have we been together?"

Blaine was silent, not saying a word.

"Blaine?" Kurt said again.

"I-..I'm sorry." Blaine said quietly.

"You're sorry? Why? Wha-"

"I lied." Kurt and Dave could only stare at Blaine, Kurt in shock, Dave with a smug grin on his face.

"You…excuse me?" Kurt said slowly.

"I'm not…we're not….together. That was a lie." Blaine said, eyes still glued to the floor.

"Thank god!" Dave said loudly. "I knew you'd never cheat on me, baby." Dave said pulling Kurt in. Kurt only pushed him away.

"Hold on a second." Kurt walked over to Blaine and tilted his head up. "Why did you lie to me?" Kurt said softly, keeping any sense of anger out of his voice.

"I…We were together. In High School, and through most of…of…I have to go." Blaine said quickly, shooting up from his seat, already half way through the bar before Kurt could get a sense of what was going on.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled after him. Blaine stopped right before the door and turned to look at Kurt one last time.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. For everything." Blaine said smiling faintly. However not in the way that makes Kurt's heart melt and chest fly. No, this smile was full of sadness and longing. All Kurt wanted to do was run to Blaine's side and never leave. Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine was out the door.

The room felt empty to Kurt, like it had lost all of it's light and beauty. He was left to simply stare at the door, thinking about the man with the beautiful heart stopping smile.

**WwWwWwWwWwW**

_**Woah there! I don't know what happened, but since last chapter story alerts and favorites have been coming in like mad. Thank you guys sosososo much! it means so much to me!**_

_**I am very nervous about my writing (and this chapter!) and I know you all are reading, so **_**please **_**drop a review. I would be very very thankful. But if not, then please keep reading!**_

_**Well, I hope this makes up for the crappy short ass chapter last time. BTW, since I said 'fuck' over three times, do I have to change the rating to R? hmmmm…..I wonder….**_

_**P.S If anyone is interested in being a Beta for this, please let me know. I really need one. **_


	6. Once Upon A Memory

**Warning: There is foul language used in this chapter.**

**WwWwWwWwWwW**

Kurt stares frozen at the door. What just happened? The last ten minutes all went by to fast. Blaine sung him a beautiful song, a random guy kissed him, Blaine punched said random guy, random guy A.k.a Dave claims to be his boyfriend, he finds out he must be a cheating whore, Dave says he loves him (Two guys in two days? Is life like this for everyone?) Blaine says he's been lying and is in fact NOT his boyfriend, he finds out he's NOT a cheating whore, and Blaine storms out and Kurt doesn't know if he'll ever see him again.

Damn, and here Kurt thought nothing was happening.

Kurt's knocked out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Kurt, I'm really sorry." Kurt turns around to face Dave. "I'm guessing' this must be fuckin' confusing for you right now, but I'm telling' ya it's for the best. That guy's bad news, lying to ya like that. You're better off without him." Dave says, Kurt knows he's trying his best to make him feel better, but honestly? It just hurts more.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." Kurt walks back over to the bar and sits down, Dave sitting down next to him within seconds. "Now what am I gonna do? Blaine's gone, he's the only person I know around here. And my way home. Actually, he is my home…" Kurt trails off, realizing all he wants is to be with Blaine. Suddenly Kurt's again knocked out of his thoughts by a fist coming down hard on the bar counter, which gets a few eyes on them.

"God damnit! Kurt I'm right here! That fucker is not your home. I am. God, can't you see?" Kurt can only stare at Dave, as Dave looks at him with his beautiful hazel eye filled with hurt and anger. Suddenly Kurt feels even more horrible. here he is, complaining about not knowing anyone and not knowing where to go, wanting to go back to a boy who's done nothing but lie to him, while his _real _boyfriend and home is sitting _right next to him._

God, how would Kurt feel if that was happening to him?

"I'm sorry, Dave. I mean…I…I'm just…What I meant was….I-" Kurt's cutoff by a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"It's okay. I'm not mad." Dave says softly, the anger and pain in his eyes completely gone, now filled with something else. "I have no idea what you're going through, but I'm gonna be here for ya through all of it. All the confusion, all the pain, all the pining after asshole lying prep school boy," Dave says with a small laugh, Kurt can't help but give a small chuckle back. "I'm be right here when you find out what you really want, what you really need. Which is me, by the way." Dave says with a wink as he starts to get up.

"Where are you going?" Kurt says, a feeling of panic at being left alone coming over him.

"Home. And you're coming with me. To your real home. No bullshit fake asks home. Just you and me." Dave says offering his hand out to Kurt. Kurt almost falls into a daze, walking hand in hand with this boy. He's staring at the back of his head, but he can't take his eyes off him for a second.

They walk out of the bar and Dave leads him over to a old beat up looking car.

"I know it's not anything much, but it works." Dave says opening the passenger door for Kurt. Kurt steps into the car, which is surprisingly comfortable. Soon Dave comes around the other side and starts up the car, and soon enough their off driving to who knows where.

The car is filled with silence. The silence is uncomfortable. Unlike with Blaine. With Blaine he felt content to just sit in silence, but with Dave the air was filled with tension, btw clearly trying to think of something to say.

"So, I've been wondering something…" Kurt says quietly. Thankfully because of the stillness in the air, Dave hears him clearly. "How come…when I woke up, after the accident, you weren't there, and Blaine was? I mean, you didn't seem to even know I was _in _a accident to begin with." Kurt says, gaining more confidence as he goes along.

Dave lets out a long sigh, taking his sweet time to think of something to say before finally specking. "It's kinda a long story…' He says trailing off.

"I got time." Kurt says, eyes burning into Dave so much Dave could feel it without looking.

"Alright." Dave says along with another sigh. "See we had just moved to New York because of some trouble back in Lima, where we used to live, we-"

"What trouble?" Kurt quickly cuts him off.

"It's not important. Anyway," Kurt pouts as his question was quickly avoided. "We had just moved all our stuff into our new apartment, we were pretty-"

"Oh! That makes sense!" Dave slowly stared at Kurt in complete and utter confusion.

"Yes. It does. Moving stuff into new apartments is what people do when they move somewhere." Dave says slowly, wondering how much that accident had knocked out of him.

"No, not that. Why Blaine's apartment seemed like only one person lived there. He had a one person bed, only one chair in his kitchen, and none of my clothes where there. However he did get me clothes, I wonder if we went out and bought-"

"Look, Kurt, do you want me to tell you or not?" Dave said, suddenly sounding very angry. Kurt became completely silent.

"I'm sorry," Dave started out slowly, "I didn't mean to yell…"

"No. It's okay." Kurt says quickly. "I shouldn't have kept interrupting. I won't do it again."

"Kurt, you don't-"

"Continue.

More silence came over the car, this time even more uncomfortable.

"Alright. Well as I was saying, we had just moved everything into our apartment and we were beat. So we went down to a little cafe right by our apartment- Which is really nice by the way, you're gonna love it- To get some water and something to eat. As we got in line…some guy from our old school was-"

"We went to school together?" Dave glanced at Kurt with an annoyed look on his face. "Sorry…" Kurt brought his knees to his chest and put his head down. All Dave did was chuckle.

"You're adorable, you know." Dave says with such fondness in his voice.

"Thank you.." Kurt squeaks out in a small voice. Dave's low laugh sounds throughout the car.

"Well anyway, Yes, we did go to school together. Though we weren't really…friends in high school. Anyhow, this guy we ran into I was friends with in high school, but you…well, you two didn't really get along…." As Dave kept talking, suddenly Kurt could see it in his head as clearly as he's sure it happened.

_We got in line behind an old lady, I'm gonna say that was mistake number one, because she was walking so slow I'm sure it'll take her an hour to walk one foot. Mistake number two Dave, slightly sweaty (In a hot, warming man type of way, not sweaty schoolboy.) arms busting out of his shirt, that insanely sexy grin on his face…Oh man, I could jump him right here. Though that old lady farting was admiringly a buss kill…_

_Dave and I glanced at each other, trying not to break out in a laughing fit._

_"So Fancy, Whatd'ya want?" Dave said in his sexy, husky voice that drove me __**insane**__._

_"I…umm…" I found myself getting lost in his eyes, like so many times before. "I don't know." I had to look away, he was killing me. In a very, very good way might I add. "I could know, if it wasn't for Bertrude here walking so damn slow." I said, spitting at the lady with my words. I said it just quiet enough so she wouldn't actually hear. I doubt she can hear much though…"_

_"Bertrude?" Dave said in his low husky laugh._

_"Yes. Bertrude. She looks like a Bertrude." I said crossing my arms._

_"Whatever you say, Love." Dave said, clearly trying to keep the grin off his voice and out of his voice. He was failing, to say the least._

_"Look what we got here! Is this the fag Hummel? What are ya doin' in New York, gayin' the place up?" I quickly glanced over to see a semi familiar looking face, I'm sure he was from high school however I try to block most of faces out._

_The fat jock walks towards us, Dave finally coming into view for him._

_"Dave? Dave Karofsky? hey man how you doin'!" The man said with a fat, ugly grin on his face. Realization crossed his face as he looked over the two of us. "Naw man, don't tell me the rumors are true?"_

_"I don't give a damn about any rumors." Dave said, pushing me behind him. All I could do was stare down at the floor, the feeling of being so alone and afraid coming back to me full force. I hadn't felt so small in a long time._

_"Hell nah man, you for real? Damn. I can't believe my homeboy turned out to be a flaming faggot." The jock said with such disgust in his voice. What did we do to be the center of such ugliness?_

_"Shut up, okay? This isn't High School. Grow up. Now get out of here." Dave spat back at him. It feels good to have someone stand up for me. I didn't have much of that besides…_

_"The fuck ever man, I don't fuckin' care. Go die in a ditch somewhere, fags." The jock started to walk past us. Dave eyes followed him carefully, where as main stayed focused on his feet. before I knew what was going on, I was falling to the floor, my shoulder hitting some hard, sharp corner on the way down. I couldn't help the yell of pain that came out of me._

_Dave's eyes hardened with pure rage, slowly turning to the adult sized jock laughing like a crazy teenager with a firecracker._

_"You. Fucking. Bastard!" Dave yelled as he punched the guy in the face. At this point we had a lot of people looking at us. Some guy working behind the counter came over to try and break them up._

_"Gentlemen! Will you please calm down! There will be no fighting in my cafe!" The short man was able to push the two apart, but they stared each other down with swords for eyes._

_"I was just leaving' man." The jock said to the short man, his eyes still locked with Dave's. He slowly made his way to the door, but not without turning towards me and giving his final farewell._

_"I hope you die in fucking hell for turning Dave into one of you, you cocksucking pussy." The jock spat, and this time I mean he actually spat on me._ _I've heard it all before, but the words never failed to cut me deeper each time. I couldn't help the small year that escaped my eye._

_Next thing I knew I heard glass breaking and lots of screaming. I whipped my head up to see that Dave had tackled the jock outside, threw a window might I add, and onto the street. The sounds of honking and cars quickly moving to the side to try not to hit the two sounded throughout the cafe. Without another thought i was up on my feet running outside to the two fighting men._

_"Dave!" I yelled, but he didn't seem to hear me. "Get out of the street! You could get hurt!" I yelled, however he seemed to be to busy beating up that asshole jock. "Dave!" I screamed. This seemed to get him to stop and look at me, at seeing my shocked and clearly very frightened face, his face softened and he was back ot looking like the caring David I knew and….and loved._

_I loved him._

_I don't know how I never saw it before, nor how this made me think about it. but I love him. suddenly we were the only two in the world, all the cars and people yelling and watching, judging, didn't matter because we had each other._

_I love him._

_"I love you." I said quietly. He didn't seem to hear what I said, for his face had a look of confusion. I stopped out into the street, trying to get closer to Dave._

_"I lo-"_

Suddenly the memory ended, along with whatever Dave was saying. Kurt wasn't sure when they had stopped driving, but they had.

"Kurt? Are you okay? You look a bit out of it." Dave said, turning Kurt's face towards his. Once Dave got a clear look at his face he was shocked to see tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" Dave said in such a caring voice, it brought more tears to Kurt's eyes.

"I…I remember, that day…What happened…All the..the things that guy said…" Kurt said, his quickly looking to the floor of the day.

"You remember? Oh, god I'm so sorry." Dave pulled Kurt in for a hug. Kurt was now full on crying. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't the tears just kept coming. He wasn't sure why, if it was the stress of remembering something, the memory of the horrible things that man said to him, the confusion of knowing he's missing so many pieces to the story of his life, or remembering that he loved Dave.

Or not being able to get the memory of Blaine's smile out of his head.

**WwWwWwWwWwW**

**Sorry I didn't update right away, things have been crazy.**

**This chapter was very hard to write, but i hope you like it!**

**So, I want to know, who are you leaning towards so far? Blaine? Or Dave?**

**Just to let y'all know, It's undecided who Kurt ends p with out of the three, so you should for sure pick someone to root for! (It'll be easier once Puck comes into the picture, then things will really get confusing!)**

**Pleaseplease review, and thank you for reading!**


	7. Once Upon A Question

Kurt wasn't sure how long they sat in Dave's car, Kurt's head buried in Dave's chest, Dave's arms wrapped strongly around him as he cried endlessly. At some point Dave carried Kurt into the building, Kurt wasn't sure how it happened or any sights from the walk to the apartment (Did everyone have apartments in New York?) all he remembered was bring held close and crying. Lots and lots of crying. So much in fact Kurt made a promise to himself to never cry again. Well, at least for a week. Yeah. A week would be enough time to recover from his massive crying scene.

Now, here he was, wrapped up in a blanket instead of Dave's arms, sipping a yummy drink that Dave called 'Hot Chocolate' sitting on a surprisingly comfortable couch (surprising because it was not an inviting couch) watching the black box thing play images. A movie. It was funny, something about an elf who goes to find his dad in New York and is seriously out of place. Dave said it went with the holiday. Whatever the holiday is.

Dave said he had to make a few phones calls and would be back soon. Kurt wasn't sure what kind of phone call needed to be taken outside of the freaking' apartment, but sure enough Dave had fled the building. Well, their part of the building. Kurt's sure Dave didn't actually drive somewhere to make a phone call.

Soon enough all thoughts of Dave were gone. All thoughts about anything, in fact, were gone. The only thing Kurt could think about was this 'movie'.

Something about the lead character, Buddy, was so endearing. He was so out of place with the world around him, everyone kept looking at him like he was stupid just because he was seeing everything for the first time. Would people look at him like that? Would people judge him because he didn't know what that you weren't supposed to eat cotton balls?

After the movie was over he almost felt offended. he wasn't stupid, he could there was something about Buddy that made people think he was stupid or mentally handicapped, but as he was watching he found he was finding out about all these things as Buddy was. Why did that make them stupid? Why does not knowing the difference between an elf and a short person make them any less of people?

Why were people always using Buddy?

As Kurt's thoughts kept hammering on and on, the front door opened and finally Dave came in.

"Dave! Hey! That was an awfully long phone call." Kurt called to Dave from across the room.

"I had a few phone calls to make. Sorry it took so long." Dave said, quickly brushing off Kurt's remark. He put his phone down and sat next to Kurt on the couch. "Did ya like the movie?"

"I did. It got me to thinking though," Kurt took a moment to thoughtfully look over at Dave, "Why do people treat people who are different…well…differently?" Kurt said, carefully picking his words.

Dave stared blankly at Kurt for a few moments, before bursting out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny!" Kurt said playfully punching Dave's arm.

"Oh Kurt, wouldn't we all want the answer to that." Dave said, still calming down from his laughter.

"Well, maybe we just, I don't know, not treat them differently?" Kurt said like he was talking to a five year old.

"I wish it were that simple. People are just afraid of people who aren't like themselves, so they try to knock them down because their insecure." Dave said, a sense of understanding in his tone.

"That doesn't make it okay." Kurt said firmly.

"Never said it did. I think it's shit how people treat each other. It's not okay that they do it, but I do understand why they do it." Dave said with a faraway look in his eyes. "You can't let those people get to you." Dave said looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Is everyone like that?" Kurt said in a whisper.

"No, there are some pretty great, accepting people out there. Trick is finding them." Silence filled the room after that. A comfortable silence this time. Thank god, Kurt thought.

"So…Another thing…" Kurt said looking down, his face heating up. "I umm…was umm…wondering…" Kurt stumbled to say.

"Hey, look at me." Dave tilted Kurt's chin up, locking eyes with him. "Don't be afraid to ask me anything. I'm not gonna look at you like you're stupid." Dave said tenderly. Kurt felt his face get enough hotter.

"Okay…then umm….I noticed that, in the movie, it seemed that only boys and girls were…."In love", per say, but we're…." Kurt trailed off, unsure how to finish saying his thoughts.

"Both guys? Yeah. about that…" Dave started.

"Blaine too. Blaine was a boy." Dave stared at Kurt with a look of almost hurt at the mention on Blaine.

"Right. Yes. Blaine. Well, you see….It's not only boys and girls who get together. Sometimes it's two guys, sometimes it's two girls, just depends on the people." Dave said, feeling awkward explaining this to Kurt.

"Ah, so anyone could be with anyone." Kurt said with understanding.

"Well, sorta, yeah. I mean, anyone could be with anyone, but not everyone if gonna wanna be with anyone." Dave said, quickly realizing he failed to explain that correctly if the confused look on Kurt's face was anything to go by.

"Okay." Dave said, "I'm just gonna be blunt about this. Most of people are straight, which means they like the opposite gender. Boys like girls and girls like boy. Then there are the other people. If you're Gay, that means you're a dude who likes dudes." Sensing how that got another confused feeling out of Kurt, Dave quickly added, "A boy who likes other boys." Kurt finally nods. "Then there are lesbians, Girls who like other girls. Then we have Bi people, which means you like either gender." Dave finished.

"But why are there so many rules and labels? Can't we just love who he love and be done with it." Kurt said like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Oh how I wish it were that easy. We need more people like you." Dave said with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm so confused right now…" Kurt mumbled.

"Alright! It's late, and we have to get up early tomorrow. We should sleep." Dave said getting up, offering his hand to Kurt. Kurt happily took his hand and was quickly pulled up.

"Bedroom's this way." Dave said, not letting go of Kurt's hand. Dave led Kurt through a hallway before they got to their bedroom. Not a far walk.

Kurt noticed a very big, very comfortable looking bed in the middle of the room. There wasn't much else in the room, a giant wooden box that seemed to little boxes you could pull out, a table with a light on it and some books, and a closet in the far right corner.

But there was only one bed.

"Um, Dave, there's only one bed." Kurt said, eyes focused on the bed. He looked over to see a shirtless Dave ta- Wait.

Shirtless Dave.

Kurt stared at Dave, who in turn just grinned like a mad man. After a second Kurt quickly turned around, his face on fire.

"Sorry! I-I-I I didn't mean- I mean I didn't know-I-you just-I was-" Kurt spat out way to quickly, tripping over his words. Not that he had words picked out to trip over.

"S'kay. You can look, it's nothing you haven't seen before." Dave said a small chuckle.

"Well, actually, that would be old Kurt. New Kurt has most defiantly not seen it before." Kurt said quickly.

"We are boyfriends. You're gonna have to see it sooner or later." Dave said in a teasing tone.

"And what exactly is 'it', Dave?" Kurt said with a bite. Keeping it playful though.

"My bare man flesh." Dave said, his voice shaking with a laugh threatening to break free. Kurt felt arms wrap around his waist. Kurt quickly turned around in his old.

"I think I can wait a little longer for that." Kurt said trying to hold up the light mood, but his nervousness surely coming through in his voice.

Dave seemed to sense his nerves, for he pulled away and made his way over to the giant wooden box and slide out a smaller box, then pulled a shirt out and put it on. Dave then turned to Kurt, "Better?"

"Much." Kurt said sitting down on the bed.

"Your PJs are in the the bottom drawer." Dave said, nodding his head towards the giant wooden box. Kurt wasn't quite sure what 'PJs' were, but he guessed he needed them so he went over to the giant wooden box and opened the bottom box to find silky looking clothes. He pulled out what seemed to be a matching pair of a shirt and pants. He looked around for a place to change.

"You can use the bathroom, it's the door right next to this one one." Dave pointed out to the hallway.

"Thank you." Kurt said making his way over to the bath room.

Soon enough Kurt was changed, they had both 'brushed their teeth' (One of the weirdest things Kurt had done yet. But his mouth felt quiet refreshed afterwards.) and it was time for them to actually sleep.

Dave pulled back the covers on one side of the bed, not actually going to lay in the middle. Kurt just stood off to the side, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Are you gonna lay down?" Dave said slowly, eyeing Kurt.

"You mean like…with you?" Kurt said nervously looking for any thing to set his gaze on that wasn't Dave.

"Yeah…" Dave said confused. "Oh!" Dave said suddenly, making Kurt's head snap up to him. "You're uncomfortable!" He said as though he had just figured out what 'mail' was. (According to the movie, there was a whole room for it. They called it a 'mailroom'. Kurt would have to ask Dave about that…"

"Yes. I am slightly uncomfortable sharing a bed with you. I hardly know you." Kurt said, his voice coming off much harsher then intended. Dave just stared at Kurt, not saying anything. Suddenly Kurt felt even more uncomfortable.

"Dave, I'm sorr-"

"Nah I get it. It would be a little weird, wouldn't? I'll just go sleep on the couc-"

"No. Don't." Kurt quickly rushing over to Dave as he was getting up, "Don't." Kurt said softly as Dave laid back down. Kurt made his way over to the other side.

"This bed is plenty big enough for both of us." Kurt said as he pulled back the blanket and got in. Kurt pushed himself as close to the edge as possible, hoping Dave couldn't come anywhere near him. He was still uncomfortable about this whole thing.

Dave seemed to get the message, for he stayed quite close to the edge himself.

"Goodnight Dave." Kurt said quickly.

"'night fancy."

**WwWwWwWwWwW**

_**The movie Kurt was watching is called "Elf." Hopefully most of you have seen it, it'll make a lot more sense haha.**_

_**You could say this chapter is filler, but It's more of getting to know Dave and Kurt. I'm guessing most people will be more for Blaine at this point, so I'm trying to make Dave more likable. How am I doing? Feedback would be nice. Please.**_


	8. Once Upon A Job

"I want to get a job."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want to get a job."

Kurt and Dave sat in their small kitchen, each eating a big bowl of cheerios. Neither really knew how to cook.

"I think it's time I get out and actually do something with me life." Kurt said with a dramatic flare.

It had been two weeks since Kurt had started- returned, or whatever- living with Dave and had he had to show for it was sitting around watching way to many movies. He needed to get out.

"I don't think you're ready for that, I mea-" Dave started, an air of warning in his voice, before Kurt cut him off.

"I can't keep freeloading off of you either. I'm sure you'd have more free money if you only had to pay for half of this place." Kurt said, looking around at the small apartment as he spoke.

"Kurt, you're my boyfriend, it's not like you're some guy who's girlfriend kicked him out of the house that's been crashing here to long. That's a freeloader. We're in this together, you take all the time you need." Dave said, looking proud of himself and fully ready to move on from the subject.

"God, Dave, I'm fine. You know you're the only person I've made contact with for the past two weeks? I'm dying. I need to get out. I need to meet people, make friends, I don't know something. Anything is better then staying here all day." Kurt said, his voice taking on more of a pleading tone.

"Then we can go out, I'll call up some of my friends and we cou-"

"No." Kurt swiftly cut off, "I want my own friends. I want my own life. I'm wasting my time sitting around. Since I've woken up all I've done is nothing- The only time I did something I found out my 'boyfriend' was in fact not my boyfriend, and my real boyfriend just happened to be there. See, life actually got interesting for a second. I need more than this." Kurt said softly, staring intently into Dave's eyes, pleading with him.

Dave stared back at Kurt for a moment, clearly trying to decide with himself what was the right thing to do.

"Fine." He said, throwing up his hands. Kurt started clapping excitedly.

"Perfect!" Kurt squeaked out, "I already have a whole plan set out as for were I'm going to look, I've heard a good place to look for jobs is-"

"We'll look online this weekend for listings." Dave said calmly.

"Uhh.." Kurt stared back, "Actually, I was hoping I could go look around today. I've heard you can find a lot of stuff if you jus-"

"I'm working today, Besides Kurt, be real, you're not just gonna magically find some 'job' if you walk outside. It's not as easy as walking into the local blockbuster and asking to be hired. You need a r-"

"Can I just do this my way?" Kurt said angrily standing up, "I wasn't planning on going with you either. I can take a cap. I have a map of New York, I'll be fine." Kurt said as he took his finished bowl of cheerios into the kitchen and started washing the bowl.

"Kurt come on," Dave said standing and walking over to Kurt, "I promise I'll take you out this weekend to look. Together." Dave said, planting a quick kiss to Kurt's neck.

It was the most intimate thing Dave had done yet, to say it freaked Kurt out would be an understatement. Before Kurt knew what he was doing Dave was on the ground. It took Kurt a second to realize he had pushed Dave over. He noticed he was breathing quite heavily, and he felt scared. really scared.

"Kurt…are you okay? What happ-"

"I have to go." Kurt said quickly grabbing a bag he filled early that morning and walking towards the front door.

"Kurt! Come let's just talk about thi-" The door was slammed shut before Dave could get another word in.

WwWwWwWwWwW

Walking the streets of New York felt amazing, to say the least. Kurt had taken a cab downtown little ways and found himself in busy streets. He passed many stores with "Looking to hire" sighs on them. See? This wasn't so hard.

He then came across a little cafe with such a sigh on it, and was quickly drawn to it. He wasn't sure why, but he felt connected somehow.

He walked inside and up to the counter where a beautiful latino girl was working. Well, more of being very bored and messing around with her oh-so interesting nails, by the looks of it.

"Hello." He said with a smile. The girl stared back at him blankly for a few seconds.

"Hi" She said in a annoyed tone. Silence fell between them, Kurt realized he wasn't exactly sure how to go about this.

"Can I…get you something?" She said slowly.

"A job. I'd like a job. Here. I'd like to work here." He said, keeping his smile in place.

"Uh-huh." She said flatly. "Well, I'mma have to talk to my manager. Hold on a sec." She finished with a fake smile.

"Henry!" She called loudly, loud enough for a few people to look over, to a back door. A few seconds a man, Henry, Kurt guessed, came through. He was an elderly man, quite friendly looking.

"Yes dear?" He said in a warm voice.

"Dude wants a job." She said nodding to Kurt.

"Oh." Henry said, seeming to look Kurt over, "What's your name young man?" He said with a smile.

"Kurt." He said returning the smile.

"Ahh Kurt. How soon could you start?" He said, coughing a bit.

"Umm…Now, I guess." Kurt said unsurely.

"Great! You're hired!" Henry bent down and pulled an apron from below the counter, shoving it into Kurt's arms. Kurt quickly grabbed it, feeling very surprised. Was it really that easy? Boy was Dave wrong. He couldn't wait to rub it in.

"This lovely young lady will show you around. Bye-bye now!" Henry said, slowly making his way to the back room.

"Wow. That was easy." Kurt said, unsure what to do with himself.

"You're lucky. It isn't unusually that easy to bag a job. But good for you, kid. Name's Santana, by the way." She said dully.

"Kurt." He said reaching his hand out, which Santana simply stared at.

"Yeah. Heard it the first time." She said with a small laugh, before finally shaking his hand.

"So, I don't really feel like showing you everything. So why don't you stand…" Santana pulled him behind the counter and pushed him to where she had been standing moments ago, "Here. When a customer comes, ask them what they want. They want something from there," She pointed to a display with scones, cookies, and other good looking things. "get it out and give it to them. Then just put in this it thing here," She pointed to the thing that holds money. Least it hold money in movie. "an they give you the money. They want a drink, just tell me and I'll make it. Sound good?" All Kurt could do was nod unsurely. "Awesome. I'll be here!" She said walking back to…somewhere.

Kurt turned around and waited for someone to come. He had no idea what he was supposed to do of someone actually did come, but hey, he'd figure it out.

WwWwWwWwWwW

Kurt's first day had been confusing, to say the least. Whenever he needed help, Santana wasn't exactly there. He was mostly left to figure it out himself while the customer stared him down with an annoyed look on their face. But he hadn't been fired, so he wasn't gonna complain.

"Hey Lady Face," Santana called to him as they were closing up. Somewhere through the day she had given him the name "Lady Face." Kurt wasn't quite sure if he should take offense. "You need a ride?"

"I do, actually. That'd be nice." Kurt said, surprised at the kind offer.

"Great." She said with a smile. It was weird to see her happy and…well…nice. She seemed like an all around bitter person.

After closing up everything, the two made their way to Santana's car. It was a pretty nice car, Kurt had to admit. He didn't know much about cars-He didn't know much about a lot of things- but it seemed nice. Nicer than Dave's at least.

Once they got in the car Kurt told Santana his address, she said she knew where it was (surprisingly) and they were off.

"So, tell me, what's your story?" Santana said after a little while of driving.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked confused.

"Come on, you reek of having an interesting life. What bought you into our little shop stupidly asking for a job?" As rude as her words and tone were, there was something inviting to it.

"Well, I can't tell you much. I have amnesia-"

"You have amnesia? Awesome." She grinned.

"Umm…yeah….awesome…Anyway, I just woke up about…six weeks or so ago, and I don't remember anything about my life before." Kurt recalled.

"Anything? Tough break, Lady." She shook her head slowly.

"Eh, You get what you get." Kurt shrugged.

"So, then what? You wake up to find…?" She said, waiting for him to finish for her.

"I wake up to find a boy." Kurt started. He realized he hadn't thought about Blaine much the past two weeks, somehow his memory sorta slipped away. He was suddenly reliving that first week in the hospital, where Blaine never left his side. He missed him. He missed Blaine. He wanted to know what happened to him, why he lied.

"Called it! Oh, oh, I so totally called it!" Santana suddenly cheered.

"Called what?" Kurt asked feeling helplessly confused.

"You're freakin' gay!" She said excitedly. Kurt though back to the talk he had with Dave when he first moved in, about guys liking other guys- Gay. That was the word Dave had used.

"I don't like labels, but yes. I am 'Gay'." Kurt said.

"This is perfect!" Santana said, again very excited. Kurt wasn't sure what to expect from this girl, one minute she's bored and annoyed, sarcastic and bitter, friendly and caring, then loud and overly excited.

"What's perfec-" Before Kurt could finish his thought, the car suddenly whipped around and they were driving in a completely different direction. Kurt couldn't help but let out a small squeal, while Santana jus started laughing and cheering. Kurt was sure they were going way to fast.

"Santana! What's going on?" Kurt yelled over the loud sounds of Santana and the to fast moving car.

"Sleepover at my place baby!" Woo-hoo!" She called again.

"What? No! I have to go home, my boyfri-"

"Ooh, so that guy _was _your boyfriend! Ha! How awkward was **that **little interaction?" Santana yelled, driving and laughing like a mad woman.

"He-That-He wasn't my boyfriend!" Kurt yelled, his voice shaking as he held onto the sides of the car for dear life.

"The plot thickens! You got a love triangle there? Damn, didn't peg ya for a heartbreaker!" Santana yelled. Kurt was starting to notice how her laugh reminded him os something….pure evil.

Suddenly the car came to a stop in front of a house painted in bright pink. Kurt could only stare at the house, completely unsure what was happening.

"We're here!" Santana said excitedly hopping out of the car.

"where's here…?" Kurt said unsurely getting out of the car.

"This would be my house." Santana said, winking at Kurt before dragging him into her brightly colored house.

"Babe! I'm home!" She called once they were inside. Babe…?

Suddenly a blonde girl about their age come hopping down the stairs.

"Santy!" The girl called sweetly, throwing herself into Santana's arms. After a few seconds of hugging, the girls pulled back a few inches. Soon enough lips were on lips and Kurt stood awkwardly watching as the two made out.

"I missed you." The blonde girl said as they finally broke apart.

"I missed you more. No more of these 'not coming to work' days." Santana said, with a tenderness Kurt had yet to see, quickly giving the girl a peck on the lips. The girl cutely giggled. Reminded Kurt of a cat, almost…

The girl seemed to finally notice Kurt, as she let go on Santana and hopped over to Kurt.

"Who's this?" She said, looking at Kurt from every angle.

"This," Santana said walking over to the pair. "Is our new boy-toy." She said with a smirk.

"Yay!" The girl said hugging Kurt.

"Wait….**WHAT?**"

**WwWwWwWwWwW**

_**I happen to love Santana, so I knew I wanted to fit her into the story somehow. I also figured Kurt needed someone to interact with, that wasn't any of **_his _**boy-toys ; )**_

_**Tell me what you think of adding her in!**_

_**I swear, Puck is coming soon. I swear.**_

_**Please review, I really need feedback. I'm not all to happy with chapter, I hope it didn't bow any of you. Please let me know if it did!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_


End file.
